The Post It Hunt
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: Luna has a secret... now how is she going tell her husband? LLNL


****

Post-Its: The Sequel

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom ran up the stairs in her flat building as fast a she could, not bothering to say hello or goodbye to the stairs she was stepping upon. The twenty-five year old was smiling so broadly, the neighbors she passed on her way up thought she was beyond crazy, but Luna didn't care. Luna never cared what other people thought, especially when she was so happy.

Not only was she _The Quibbler's _newest (and youngest) chief editor/owner and married to the most wonderful man in the world, she was pregnant. After a year and a half of trying, she and Neville were finally going to have a baby.

She smiled dreamily as she pulled out her keys and rammed them into the lock. After twisting them a couple times, the door unlocked and she was greeted by a flurry of Post-It notes. She dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen, peeling the closest Post-It off the cabinet.

How was the doctor's visit?

Luna fingered the sticky part for a moment, thinking about the possible ways to tell him. She could always just come out and say it, but what was the fun in that? She re-stuck the note to the cabinet and opened Keya, the refrigerator. She pulled out a carton of milk which Neville had so graciously labeled as hers. She loved him to pieces, but they just couldn't share a carton of milk.

Remember not to drink straight from the carton…

Looking around and satisfied no one would see, she put the carton to her lips and took a drink. She always scolded him for doing something like that, but she always did it. Well, now she was pregnant. She could do it and not feel bad.

Suddenly, she heard a snap and saw a flash of light. She almost spit out her milk, but after she heard the deep laughter that she recognized as her husband's, she calmed down. "I thought we weren't allowed to do that."

She wiped the corner of her mouth and tried to look cross with him, but it didn't work. "You aren't, I am."

He set the camera down and opened his arms. She smiled and jumped towards him. They'd been greeting each other like this for the past two years, and they never had to say a word. He kissed her quickly before resting his chin on her head. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and smiled. "I have to go soon," he told her softly, pulling back enough to look her in the eye. "How did it go?"

She saw his eyes cloud over with worry and her heart leaped. He was going to be so excited. "How long do you have?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. She still had to come up with something creative, and she wanted him to spend some extra time with her after she told him.

"I should be leaving now," he confessed, squeezing her around the waist. "But tell me how it went."

"There's a lot to tell," she lied, "I think we should wait until you get home."

He looked disappointed, and Luna's stomach twisted. She had never lied to him before, and it was proving to be harder than she originally thought. She hated lying, and usually never did it, but this was an exception. "But when you get home, I'll tell you everything."

"Fine," he pouted, kissing her again. "I'll be off." Before she could blink, he Apparated off.

Luna retrieved her bag and ran into their bedroom, her face breaking into a smile. She had the perfect idea!

She opened her bedside drawer, and after digging through the various editions of _The Quibbler_, several multicolored quills, a few colored rubber bands, some small bubble containers and broken crayons, she found her favorite pad of Post-It notes.

They were heart shaped, pale pink with little red hearts all over them. The tiny red hearts, thanks to a charm, danced happily along the surface of the notes, forming patterns as they went. She had their little dances memorized. Neville had bought them for her last Valentine's Day, and she only used them on special occasions. **_Being pregnant is special…_**

She picked up her favorite pen, a purple Muggle pen with blue and green feathers on top, and began scribbling on the top note.

I've got a secret…

She tossed her bag on the bed and pulled out her new pad of Post-It arrows and ran back into the kitchen. She put the heart shaped note on Edna, the stove, and began peeling off the arrow stickies and arranging them in a line.

She lined them up perfectly, making them travel across the countertops, into the sunroom, back along the kitchen floor and up the wall in the living room. She lined them up on the bathroom door before summoning a ladder and placing some on the ceiling. She brought them back down the wall at an angle, lacing them along doorframes and over furniture.

Finally, her line of arrows reached their bedroom. She kept going, making the line continue on the wall, going over the bathroom door and finally, around the wall towards their bed. The final note, labeled _'End'_ pointed down, at her side of the bed.

She changed quickly into her pajamas and retrieved the heart shaped pack. _We're pregnant!_ she wrote. She drew a little smiley face after her announcement, and giggled, thinking of her husband's reaction. After peeling the top note off, she lifted her shirt and stuck the note right on her tummy and smiled. Now all she had to do was wait…

XxXxX

Neville twisted his keys angrily, pushing the door open with unnecessary force. His day (or night, as it was the nightshift) had been horrible. He had lost two reports, meaning he had to redo them tomorrow morning, turned in one too late and now was about to receive horrible news from his wife.

They'd been trying to have children for so long, and now they probably couldn't have children. And chances were, it was all his fault.

Everything was always his fault.

He shrugged off his overcoat, hanging it neatly on the hook before bending down to pick up Luna's jumper. Merlin he loved her, but she was undoubtedly the messiest person he knew.

After kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie, he padded across the carpet and into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out his carton of milk.

Don't you dare drink out of this. Use a cup, love.

He smiled, bringing the carton to his lips. Sometimes it was fun to push her buttons… even if she wasn't there to see.

He closed the fridge and picked up the camera on the counter. He muttered the developing spell and found himself holding a picture of his wife, drinking straight out of her milk carton.

He smiled again, walking over to the fridge and sticking the photo under a magnet. One of Luna's other obsessions was with the alphabet magnets he had bought her for Christmas last year. Instead of using Post-It notes on the fridge, she now spelled out what she wanted to say. The refrigerator's name was spelled out proudly in red letters, and after finding the ones he wanted, he spelled out her name above the photo.

He flipped on the light, and when he turned around he saw one of the special Post-Its he had bought Luna last Valentine's Day sitting on the stove.

I've got a secret…

He peeled the note off, turning it over. **_What?_** There wasn't anything on the back, of course, because she liked torturing him. Then he noticed the arrow notes…

He began following them, peeling them off as he went, becoming more and more intrigued as they took drastic turns around corners and ran up and down the walls. He followed every one, continuing to peel them off and stack them neatly. He kept turning them over, expecting something to be written on the back, but there was nothing ever there.

He finally reached their bedroom, and even though all the lights were off, he could vaguely make out his wife's sleeping form. He finished peeling off all the notes and placed them on her bedside table. He had stacked them very carefully, and he was positive she would find a way to reuse them. She was, after all, the most resourceful woman he knew.

He changed quickly, throwing his clothes into the corner carelessly. When he climbed into bed, Luna stirred. He kissed the side of her forehead and put an arm around her waist.

As his eyes became heavy, his hand absentmindedly began rubbing her stomach in circles. **It's a shame she's not pregnant, she'd-- What the?**

He felt something stiff underneath her shirt. He sat up and debated whether or not to see what it was. She was his wife, but she was asleep and he didn't want to look like he was feeling her up while she was otherwise incapacitated.

"It's okay."

He jumped. When he looked down he found himself staring down into her sleepy pale blue eyes. "Go ahead," she urged, fighting back a yawn.

Cautiously and nervously, he lifted the bottom of her shirt enough to feel the edge of whatever it was. She rolled on her back and giggled. The sleepiness in her face was replaced with a look of anticipation, and Neville smiled nervously down at her.

He realized what the thing was, one of her favorite Post-Its, and he carefully peeled it off her stomach. He turned the lamp next to the bed on, and looked down at the note. He could make out the words after his eyes adjusted to the light.

We're pregnant!

****

Fin


End file.
